William Batson
| DDN = 2004 | idade = 15 | CDO = Castanhos/Pretos | CDC = Azuis/Castanhos | DDM = | afiliações = | família = C.C. Batson Marilyn Batson Victor Vasquez Rosa Vasquez Darla Dudley Eugene Choi Freddy Freeman Mary Bromfield Pedro Peña | estado = | ator = Asher Angel Zachary Levi | dublador = Eduardo Drummond Leonardo Rabelo | primeiraaparição= nº 2 | filme = Shazam! | hq = | livro = Shazam!: The Junior Novel Shazam!: Freddy's Guide to Super Hero-ing Shazam!: Becoming Shazam Shazam!: A Shazam Showdown }} William "Billy" Batson é, conhecido como Shazam, é um órfão escolhido pelo mago Shazam para ser seu campeão, concedendo-lhe imenso poder para defender os inocentes do mal. Biografia Infância Billy é o filho de C.C. e Marilyn Batson. Ele nasceu quando sua mãe tinha dezessete anos e se casou com o pai da criança logo depois. Foi um casamento rochoso e breve, C.C. acabou na cadeia e Marilyn foi cortada por sua família. Ela lutou para criar Billy como mãe solteira na Filadélfia, embora ela tentasse dar a ele tudo o que podia. Procurando por sua mãe Tornando-se um órfão Billy foi separado de sua mãe no Christmas Village. Billy foi encontrado pela polícia e Marilyn decidiu que o sistema de adoção poderia cuidar melhor dele do que ela jamais poderia. Ela começou a usar seu nome de solteira novamente e começou uma nova vida, nunca mencionando que ela tinha um filho. Billy foi criado pelos sistemas de criação em Pittsburgh e Filadélfia e rapidamente ganhou a reputação de criança problemática. Ele fugiu, sempre procurando por sua família real, e nunca emocionalmente ligado a qualquer família. Sua busca trouxe-lhe problemas com a polícia. Ele continuou procurando, procurando todas as mulheres chamadas Batson na faixa etária correta. Nunca lhe ocorreu que ninguém nunca veio procurá-lo. Vários anos depois, em 2019, Billy organizou um arrombamento em uma loja de penhores para que a polícia chegasse. Depois de agir inocentemente e contar à polícia, os agressores passaram pela parte de trás do prédio. A polícia vasculha as instalações e descobre que não havia ninguém lá. Uma vez lá dentro, Billy rapidamente abandonou o ato e revelou que ele organizou toda a situação, e então fechou o portão da porta, trancando a polícia. Ele então rapidamente se mostrou inocente novamente para entrar no carro da polícia e obter acesso ao sistema de computadores da polícia. No caderno de Billy, é mostrado que ele está procurando várias mulheres diferentes com o sobrenome "Batson", na esperança de encontrar sua mãe. Depois de encontrar o endereço para um Batson, ele rapidamente anota seu endereço e rouba o almoço do policial, depois que a polícia implorou para que ele não o levasse embora. Billy seguiu para a casa da mulher, mas, para sua decepção, descobriu que ela não é sua mãe e é então pega pelo mesmo policial que ele enganou antes. Conhecendo a família Vasquez left|thumb|250px|Billy falando com a assistente social [[E. B. Glover.]] Depois de ser levado ao sistema adotivo novamente, E. B. Glover informa a Billy que sua última família adotiva não o quer de volta depois que ele desapareceu há duas semanas, antes de seu incidente com a polícia. Billy afirma que fugiu de todos os lares em seis condados e que sabe que sua mãe biológica está lá fora e que precisa fazer tudo o que precisa para encontrá-la. E.B. diz a ele que ele não deveria tentar encontrar alguém que não queira encontrá-lo. Ela o informa de um casal do lado de fora que está ansioso para recebê-lo, mas Billy rapidamente os rejeita, afirmando que ele pode cuidar de si mesmo. E.B. lembra que ele tem que esperar até que ele tenha 18 anos para poder viver legalmente sozinho. Ela o encoraja a dar uma chance a eles, porque eles estão dando a ele um, não tendo outra escolha, Billy aceita e é recebido pelos Vasquez, que parecem ser um casal amoroso para ele. Ele conhece Victor e Rosa Vasquez, que revelam que eles eram filhos adotivos e eram teimosos como ele. No caminho para a casa Vasquez, eles contam como os outros filhos adotivos estão esperando por ele, e estão animados em conhecê-lo. Sendo escolhido Chegando em sua nova casa os Vasquezs apresentam Billy aos seus novos irmãos: o jovem gentil e aceitando Darla, o mais velho Mary, o mais silencioso Pedro, o jovem inteligente Eugene, e finalmente Freddy Freeman, um fã da Liga da Justiça em particular Superman e super-heróis em geral. No primeiro dia de escola, Freddie é atacado e intimidado pelos irmãos Breyer, Brett e Burke, até Billy ir em defesa de seu irmão adotivo quando um deles insultar Freddie por não ter mãe. Chegando rapidamente a eles, Billy foge graças a uma distração de Eugene e chega em segurança ao metrô. No entanto, enquanto no metrô, Billy é transportado para uma misteriosa caverna e é confrontado pelo Mago conhecido como Shazam. The Wizard informa a Billy que ele é sua última e única chance de encontrar alguém nobre e bom o suficiente para substituí-lo como campeão. Billy reluta a princípio, mas acaba convencido pelo bruxo a aceitar sua oferta. Dizendo o nome do Mago, Billy é transformado em adulto e recebe os poderes de Shazam. Depois que o Mago lhe deu seus poderes, ele se desintegrou na frente dele. Ele foi então transportado de volta para onde ele estava. Sem saber o que fazer, Billy decidiu procurar Freddie para ajudar a descobrir o que fazer nessa situação. Depois de convencer Freddie de que ele era de fato Billy, Os dois trabalharam em descobrir os poderes de Billy, onde Billy aprendeu que ele possuía a capacidade de gerar eletricidade de suas mãos. Quando vão a uma loja de conivência para comprar bebidas alcoólicas, Billy e Freddie se deparam com um assalto onde descobrem que Billy tem super força e invulnerabilidade a tiros. Pouco depois dessa descoberta, Billy facilmente domina-os e subjuga-os. Voltando para casa, Billy e Freddie são descobertos por Darla onde, durante a tentativa de explicar-lhe a situação, Billy aprendeu que ele poderia voltar a ser criança, dizendo as palavras Shazam. Nos dias que se seguiram, Billy e Freddie testaram mais do poder dos formadores enquanto detinham pequenos crimes em toda a cidade. No entanto, o poder rapidamente começou a ir para a cabeça de Billy e ele acabou abandonando Freddie depois de prometer aparecer na escola em sua forma adulta para ajudar a aumentar a popularidade de Freddie. Freddie localizou Billy e acusou Billy de abusar e desperdiçar seus poderes em atividades juvenis e irado com raiva. Conhecendo Thaddeus Silvana Billy foi então confrontado por Thaddeus Silvana. Um homem que uma vez tentou ganhar os poderes do Mago Shazam quando criança apenas para ser negado. Billy subestimou Thaddeus, que alimentado pelo poder dos Sete Pecados Capitais conseguiu dominar facilmente Billy. Ainda novato em seu novo poder, Billy não pôde fazer mais nada, fugiu de Sivana e conseguiu escapar, voltando ao normal no meio de um shopping lotado. Encontrando sua mãe Para ser adicionado Tornando-se um herói Para ser adicionado Lutando com sua família Para ser adicionado Vivendo com os Vasquezs Para ser adicionado Personalidade Inicialmente, Billy parece ser um garoto problemático cínico que não respeita as autoridades e prefere ficar por conta própria, logo é mostrado, no entanto, que o comportamento de Billy é o resultado de ele ser separado de sua mãe em uma idade muito jovem e ele é passou anos tentando se reunir com ela. Tendo crescido como órfão, Billy desconsidera a idéia de famílias, já que ele fugiu de vários lares adotivos antes e quando foi adotado pelos Vasquezes ele não tinha interesse em socializar com nenhum de seus irmãos adotivos e não se considerava fazer parte da família, como ele prefere voltar para sua mãe real. Billy tem uma opinião bastante baixa de si mesmo, como quando o Shazam o escolheu como seu sucessor e o descreveu como uma "alma pura", Billy discordou e afirmou que ele não era uma boa pessoa. Apesar de suas falhas, Billy é uma pessoa intrinsecamente boa, já que ele estava disposto a dar um passo em direção ao seu irmão adotivo, Freddy, quando este estava sendo criticado por valentões, um ato que convenceu o Mago de que ele era a pessoa certa para herdar seus poderes. Após obter os poderes de Shazam, Billy foi inicialmente dominado, mas prontamente foi até Freddy em busca de conselhos. Freddy e Billy rapidamente se tornaram melhores amigos sobre os novos poderes de Billy, enquanto os dois usavam o Shazam para seu próprio entretenimento. Em sua forma de Shazam, Billy é mais otimista e disposto a se divertir. Inicialmente, Billy era bastante irresponsável com seus poderes, usando-os para sua própria diversão, sem prestar atenção às consequências de seu comportamento imprudente e não considerando a opinião do próprio Freddy sobre o Shazam. Não é até Thaddeus Silvana tentar matar Shazam e roubar seu poder que Billy entendeu que as superpotências não são simples fantasias de poder e podem ser perigosas para si e para os outros ao seu redor, após o que ele começa a ser mais responsável. seus poderes Shazam. Billy vê algumas de suas próprias falhas refletidas em Thaddeus Silvana, principalmente porque ambos estavam desiludidos com a ideia de famílias e passavam a vida obsessivamente tentando encontrar alguma coisa acreditando que isso resolveria todos os seus problemas. Billy de certa forma empatizou com Sivana sobre suas semelhanças e optou por não deixar o médico morrer e ao invés disso o depôs. Quando Billy finalmente se reencontra com sua mãe, mas descobre que ela o abandonou por ter sido uma criança adolescente, ele percebeu que sua obsessão em encontrar sua mãe o tornara egoísta e que ele estava machucando aqueles que o rodeavam negligenciando-os. Quando Sivana manteve refém de seu irmão adotivo, que havia descoberto que ele era "Capitão Dedo-Faíscas", Billy estava disposto a desistir de seus poderes Shazam para protegê-los. Billy se desculpou com Freddy sobre seu mau comportamento anterior e cresceu para apreciar o resto da família Vasquez, tanto que deu a todos eles poderes de Shazam para que pudessem ajudá-lo a derrotar Silvana e os pecados mortais. Após a derrota de Silvana, Billy e seus irmãos adotivos resolveram continuar sendo super-heróis e protetores ativos da Pedra da Eternidade. Como Shazam, ele mais tarde admitiu publicamente que nunca poderia ter se tornado o super-herói que ele é sem a orientação de Freddy. Billy também fez de tudo para conseguir que Superman visitasse sua escola para consertar a reputação de Freddy. Poderes e habilidades Poderes thumb|250px|Billy Batson se tornando o campeão Shazam. Empoderamento divino: Depois de ser escolhido pelo mago Shazam como seu campeão, Billy Batson recebeu a habilidade de se transformar no avatar do mago chamando o nome do mago, que invocou um relâmpago do céu. e imbuiu-o com a sabedoria, força, vigor, poder, coragem e velocidade dos deuses Salomão, Hércules, Atlas, Zeus, Aquiles, e Mercúrio, respectivamente, com a invocação sendo também uma combinação das primeiras letras nos nomes de cada deus. Como Shazam, Billy tem muitos poderes e habilidades, que superam as capacidades dos humanos e a maioria dos outros metahumanos. Thaddeus Silvana chegou a reconhecer Shazam como "o Escolhido", um "homem perfeito", "coração puro" e "perfeito em todos os sentidos". *'Sabedoria de Salomão/Intelecto de nível gênio': Enquanto Shazam é inicialmente inexperiente em usar essa habilidade, ele começou a explorá-la durante sua batalha final com Sivana e os Sete Pecados - a Sabedoria de Salomão permitiu que Shazam criasse uma maneira de manter permanentemente seu poder de Thaddeus Silvana, e até mesmo o campo de batalha contra os pecados, usando a equipe do Mago para transformar seus irmãos adotivos na Família Shazam, depois que ele quebrou o cajado, enquanto também permitia a Shazam ver como Sivana estava sendo explorada pelos Sete. Pecados, e enganar Inveja para sair do corpo de Sivana para atacar Shazam diretamente, tirando Sivana dos poderes deste último. thumb|250px|Shazam quebrando concreto com seus punhos. *'Força de Hércules/Força sobre-humana': Com a força de Hércules, Shazam tem uma incrível força sobre-humana, capaz de erguer facilmente as pessoas sozinho e enviá-las voando e perfurar pilares de concreto. Ele também é capaz de levantar veículos do chão, como uma picape e até um ônibus, e empurrar um cano pesado para longe com um movimento do dedo. Ao descobrir que poderes ele tinha, Billy conseguiu pular no ar em uma tentativa de voar, lançando-se três metros sobre uma rampa de halfpipe de skate. No entanto, ele pode saltar ainda mais alto, notado por Freddy Freeman, para poder saltar prédios altos em um único salto (muito parecido com a do Superman). De fato, a força de Shazam é tal que as únicas vezes em que ele é visto lutando são quando ele luta contra oponentes igualmente fortes (como o habilidoso Sivana), ou quando ele lentamente puxa uma esfera mágica contendo os Sete Pecados do olho de Sivana. Sua força foi ainda mais exibida quando ele distribuiu entre sua família adotiva, com Freddy sendo capaz de transportar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e Pedro Peña sendo capaz de suportar o peso de uma roda-gigante. *'Resistência de Atlas/Resistência sobre-humana': Com a resistência de Atlas, Shazam é capaz de não se cansar apesar de correr incrivelmente rápido e voar pelo ar. Ele também é capaz de receber vários golpes de Sivana e continuar lutando sem precisar de uma pausa. *'Poder de Zeus/Eletrocinese': Com o poder do Zeus, o Shazam pode gerar e projetar eletricidade. Ao descobrir seus poderes como Shazam, Billy foi capaz de carregar instantaneamente celulares das pessoas com seus próprios raios de energia. Em plena potência, o relâmpago de Shazam rivalizava com o de Sivana. Além de ser extremamente poderosa, essa habilidade também era extremamente precisa, com Shazam até capaz de disparar relâmpagos consecutivos, enquanto gerava ondas sonoras específicas (que ele formou na música do "Eye of the Tiger". Seu controle sobre eletricidade rendeu-lhe os apelidos "Trovão", "Capitão Dedo-Faíscas", "Voltagem Máxima/Max", "Sir Zaps-a-Lot", "Zap-itão América" e "Tempestade Humana". **'Teletransporte:' Como o Campeão do mago Shazam, Shazam pode sair da Pedra da Eternidade concentrando-se mentalmente em outro local de sua escolha. Dessa forma, Shazam foi capaz de teletransportar a si mesmo e seus irmãos adotivos da Pedra para um clube de striptease na Filadélfia. :Freddy Freeman: "Você é imune à balas!" :Shazam: "Sou à prova de balas!'" ―Freddy Freeman e Shazam[[fonte ]] *'Coragem de Aquiles/Quase invulnerabilidade': Com a coragem de Aquiles, o corpo de Shazam é virtualmente invulnerável à maioria das formas de dano, até mesmo advertindo o Doutor Sivana que ele é "basicamente invencível". Freddy Freeman quebrou um taco de beisebol de madeira em cima dele, ele saiu ileso de uma caixa de madeira que Freddy tinha mergulhado em gasolina e acendeu, acidentes repetidos em carros o deixaram ileso, e balas ricochetearam de Shazam no impacto, até mesmo seu rosto (apenas ligeiramente "fazendo cócegas" nele). No entanto, Doutor Silvana (quando empoderado pelos Sete Pecados ao ponto que sua força estava no mesmo nível de Shazam) foi capaz de acertar Shazam com força suficiente para ferir o último, e deu a Shazam uma hemorragia nasal com um murro. No entanto, Shazam sobreviveu repetidamente espancamentos de Sivana e os Sete Pecados com lesões mínimas. Sivana observou que os seres mágicos em seu nível só podem ser prejudicados por um deles (também conhecido como um ser mágico semelhante em poder ou mais forte). **'Fator de cura regenerativo': Enquanto suas capacidades completas de cura nunca foram totalmente demonstradas, Shazam foi capaz de curar a lesão que o empoderado Sivana lhe infligiu em poucos minutos. *'Velocidade de Mercúrio/Velocidade sobre-humana': Com a velocidade de Mercúrio, Shazam pode se mover em velocidades apenas perceptíveis aos humanos como faixas amarelas de luz, podendo derrubar um criminoso antes mesmo de saber o que aconteceu, para salvar Mary Bromfield de ser atropelado e desarmar rapidamente um ladrão. No entanto, Shazam inicialmente teve dificuldade em acompanhar adversários igualmente rápidos, como o habilidoso Sivana, mas ele se adaptou rapidamente, rivalizando com a velocidade dos ataques de Sivana em suas lutas subsequentes e, finalmente, superando alguns dos Sete Pecados. **'Reflexos sobre-humanos': Devido a sua super velocidade, Shazam é capaz de desviar de ataques e se movimentar em diferentes objetos com facilidade. **'Voo': Shazam é capaz de manipular seu próprio campo gravitacional para levitar ou voar. Ele pode voar em grandes velocidades e ser capaz de acompanhar o ritmo de Silvana e os Sete Pecados Capitais. Habilidades *'Intelecto talentoso': Mesmo sem a sabedoria de Salomão, Billy é bastante inteligente por conta própria, como foi testemunhado quando elaborou um plano para obter acesso ao banco de dados da polícia. *'Ladrão especialista': Billy Batson, depois de viver por conta própria durante a maior parte de sua vida, tornou-se um ladrão imensamente habilidoso, capaz de invadir carros sem disparar alarmes. *'Combatente especialista': Billy Batson é um combatente bastante capaz, capaz de derrubar dois valentões fazendo bullying com Freddy Freeman em momentos usando a muleta de Freeman. Em sua forma Shazam, Billy usa seus poderes para derrotar adversários rapidamente, embora suas habilidades de combate fossem visivelmente inferiores àquelas de Doutor Silvana, que (embora empoderado pelos Sete Pecados) rapidamente superaram Shazam em seu primeiro batalha. No entanto, Shazam conseguiu se ajustar e lutou de forma mais equilibrada contra o poderoso Sivana em suas lutas subsequentes, e pessoalmente derrotou vários dos Sete Pecados. Equipamento Armas *'Batarangue': Billy usou uma réplica do batarangue para atacar e brevemente atordoar Thaddeus Sivana durante uma luta para proteger seus irmãos adotivos. *'Cajado mágico': Originalmente pertencente a Shazam, o Mago, Billy pegou a equipe de Thaddeus Sivana e usou-a para capacitar seus irmãos adotivos com o poder dos deuses para ajudá-lo a lutar contra Sivana e os Sete Inimigos Mortais do Homem. Billy então quebrou a equipe para impedir que ela fosse usada nas mãos erradas. Outros equipamentos *'Traje do Shazam': Quando empoderado como Shazam, Billy usa uma roupa vermelha com um raio estampado em seu peito, assim como o Mágico, e uma capa branca com capuz e detalhes dourados. Relacionamentos Família *Pai desconhecido *Mãe desconhecida *Victor Vasquez – pai adotivo *Rosa Vasquez – mãe adotiva *Mary Bromfield – irmã adotiva *Freddy Freeman – melhor amigo e irmão adotivo *Pedro Peña – irmão adotivo *Eugene Choi – irmão adotivo *Darla Dudley – irmã adotiva Aliados *O Mago Shazam – mentor Inimigos *Brett Bryer *Burke Bryer *Thaddeus Sivana *Sete Pecados Capitais do Homem **Gula **Orgulho **Ganância **Luxúria **Inveja **Ira **Preguiça Curiosidades *Billy Batson é baseado no personagem de mesmo nome da DC Comics. Ele é o Shazam, conhecido como o mortal mais poderoso do mundo, um super-herói com origens mágicas. Aparentemente, a principal versão que inspirará o traje de Billy Batson no Universo Estendido DC será da animação Liga da Justiça: Guerra da DC, que por sua vez é baseada nos Novos 52/Renascimento. *A Warner Bros. confirmou que o ator mirim Asher Angel (do seriado da Disney Channel 'Andi Mack') entrou para o elenco de Shazam! e será o personagem Billy Batson. *O nome original de Shazam era "Capitão Marvel", mas depois foi mudado para "Shazam" devido a disputas de marca registrada com os personagens de mesmo nome da Marvel Comics. **Devido a essa mudança, a equipe de super-heróis conhecida coletivamente como a Família Marvel foi renomeada para a Família Shazam. *Shazam, ou Billy Batson, marca o tropo em curso de super-heróis órfãos na longa formação da DC. *Nos quadrinhos, Shazam é o nome do mago que deu a Billy seus poderes. *O nome 'Shazam' é um acrônimo dos antigos deuses e figuras históricas de que Billy Batson deriva seus atributos heróicos de quando em sua forma adulta: **[[Salomão|'S'''alomão]] - Sabedoria **[[Hércules|'H'ércules]] - Força **[[Atlas|'A'tlas]] - Resistência **[[Zeus|'Z'eus]] - Poder **[[Aquiles|'A'quiles]] - Coragem **[[Mercúrio|'M'ercúrio]] - Velocidade *Dwayne Johnson queria que Armie Hammer fosse o Shazam. *Jake McDorman, Parker Young, Joshua Sasse, Derek Theler e John Cena foram os principais concorrentes do Shazam antes de o papel ser para Zachary Levi. *O apelido de ''Zap-itão América é uma referência ao Capitão América, um super-herói da Marvel Comics. Links externos * Referências en:Shazam Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Usuários de magia Categoria:Indivíduos com super força Categoria:Indivíduos com super velocidade Categoria:Indivíduos com eletrocinese Categoria:Indivíduos com invulnerabilidade Categoria:Indivíduos com transformação